


October Observations

by lferion



Category: Original Work, Westria Series - Diana Paxson
Genre: Autumn, Aztlan, Desert, Gen, Haiku, Nature, Poetry, Seasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four haiku inspired by a walk in the desert near Benson, AZ, one afternoon in early October.</p>
            </blockquote>





	October Observations

Busy ants collect  
 Winter sustenance  
 Gleaning dusty Autumn paths  


* * *

  
Oaxacan insects   
Bright as painted clay  
 Unite, sparking life anew  


* * *

  
Locusts, black and beige   
Viridian & gold  
 Wings flash crimson as they leap  


* * *

  
Grass (grey-gold-green sea)   
Wind-stirred, lapping at  
 Mesquite and yucca islands 


End file.
